


A Hard Risin' Morning Without Breakfast

by lamardeuse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wakes to a pleasant surprise. But no muffins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Risin' Morning Without Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For Kitestringer
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from a song by Chicago.

Rodney woke to the feeling of a nose pressing into his spine.

It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation per se, but he had to fight the urge to squirm as the nose shifted a little, creating an odd, electric not-quite-tickling sensation under his skin. The nose, of course, was John’s, because they’d fallen asleep last night and John obviously hadn’t woken up to sneak back to his own quarters. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it was the first time Rodney had woken up before John.

Rodney blinked and took in his surroundings. Lifting his head, he read the time on his alarm clock. They had about forty minutes before they had to be up, maybe an hour if he grabbed coffee and a muffin on the way to the briefing instead of sitting down to a full breakfast.

The arm that was slung around his middle tightened. Rodney smiled.

“Hey,” he said softly. “You awake?”

“Mmmphhhhh,” John answered.

Slowly, Rodney rolled onto his back, careful of John’s nose in the process. As he came to rest, John’s leg shoved forward and rested on Rodney’s thighs, while the arm rose to his chest. It was like sleeping with an octopus, only not at all slimy and much warmer, and octopi didn’t have morning erections, and okay, so the analogy sucked.

“It’s morning,” Rodney said, a little louder. John was always pissed off at himself when he realized he’d slept the whole night in Rodney’s bed, and Rodney was therefore loath to have him regain consciousness. However, the longer he delayed the inevitable, the more pissed off John was going to be, so there was nothing else to do. Giving John a gentle prod in the chest with his index finger, he said, “You have to get up.”

“Nnnnppphhhssssshhhh,” John replied. It seemed to be a negation, but Rodney couldn’t be sure.

Rodney ghosted his fingers along John’s arm where it lay against his chest. The man was getting hairier every year, not that Rodney minded much. He just wished he could transplant some of the hair John seemed to grow in abundance to his own head. “I hate to do this, but you have to get up. Come on. It’s after six-thirty.”

John’s answer this time was to slide his leg up, brushing his knee over Rodney’s groin. Rodney’s fingers tightened convulsively on John’s arm. “Oh, you’re doing that on purpose,” he accused.

“Mmmmhhhhhmmphhh.”

Rodney tried to sound stern, but it was incredibly difficult with John’s leg moving like that. “You’re not really asleep, are you?”

John’s hips wiggled, nudging his cock against the side of Rodney’s hip. “Nnnnppphhhssssshhhh.”

Normally Rodney wasn’t much for tricks, especially if they were being played on him, but he swiftly decided this was one he could live with. He didn’t know why John had decided on this day of all days to not freak out over the possibility of discovery, and he didn’t much care. All that mattered was that he had. With a move that Ronon had taught him last week in hand-to-hand training, he slid out from under John’s limpet-like hold and threw off the covers, then shoved John onto his stomach and straddled him. John emitted something like a yelp, but it was muffled in the pillows.

“Shhhh,” Rodney said, pressing his lips to John’s spine. “There’s plenty of time.” His tongue darted out and began licking over John’s vertebrae one by one. John groaned into the pillow and spread his legs, and Rodney went from half-mast to full mast in about five seconds, and suddenly there was no time at all. He bit John’s shoulder, reached for the condoms and lube, and settled himself between John’s legs. John attempted to rise to his knees, but Rodney stilled him with a hand on the small of his back.

“Don’t move,” he commanded softly, and John froze, then melted onto the bed again with a small grunt. Rodney had never been this – acrobatic – with John before; in fact, he hadn't been acrobatic in bed since he'd been about twenty-one, but this morning, he wanted John to stay exactly like this, drowsy and sleep-warm and relaxed, such a welcome contrast to the anxious, tense John who’d greeted him every other morning they’d woken up together.

This John was his, and for the first time, Rodney could enjoy him in the daylight, when the bright Lantean sun could make his skin glow, show the dips and hollows and valleys of muscle and bone, show the long, lean lines of him, beautiful, perfect.

Rodney prepared himself hastily, then braced himself over John and guided himself into John’s body, already loose and still a bit slick from the night before. His supporting arm was shaking by the time he was far enough in to let go of his cock, and he got his other hand on the mattress just in time.

“Ohhhhh,” John sighed, breathily. John’s sighs, when he let them out, were the best sighs Rodney had ever heard, because he knew John only made them for him.

Carefully, Rodney set up a slow, easy rhythm. He couldn’t thrust particularly hard in this position – hell, he could barely move without overbalancing – but John didn’t seem to mind. He pressed his face into the pillow and gripped the top of the mattress with both hands, the muscles on the backs of his forearms standing out, creating a small line of shadow under the hair. Rodney pushed forward with his knees, thighs straining at the angle, and back with his hands and arms, wrists screaming in protest, and it was all worth it because John was shuddering and shaking and coming apart under him by slow degrees.

When John’s body rippled around him, Rodney was already most of the way to coming, and John’s last grateful sigh took him the rest of the way.

    
    
    
    
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    
    
    
    
 

  
“Rodney?”

“Mmmphhhhh?

“You want to get off me sometime soon?”

Rodney grinned and pressed his nose into John’s sweat-damp back. “Nnnnppphhhssssshhhh,” he said.

"Okay, then," John murmured, a matching smile in his voice.

Rodney didn’t even have time for the coffee and muffin. He didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> First published June 2007.


End file.
